dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Konackan
Konackan Attributes: INT 4d6 MNT 3d6+15 STR 3d6+10 DEX 3d6+10 STM 4d6+10 SPD 3d6+15 HP: STM*10 +25 per level Ki: MNT*12 +25 per level Pick three powers at level 1 and one for each level after Special 1. Konackan warriors are all granted a holy sword. This sword does 3d10 damage and gains 2d10 per level. This sword is Ap, and +3 Strike. Gains SP at level 7. AC if STR is 1.5 of your opponents STR. 3. Konackan can go five days without sleep and remain unaffected. Thus they are resistant to the effects of STM Loss, Reduce the STM cost on all moves by half. 4. After each level a Konackan gains 20 points to add to any attributes except INT. 5. A Konackan can start with 2 extra power, but it must be devoted to the sword only. 6. For every 30 ki the character has, he receives +1 HTH damage 7. Konackans gain +20% to all stats when LPed Unique Powers Ryu-Ken: This is a very powerful attack that summons a golden dragon to aid in the punch. It is +4 to strike, does 1d6x30 dmage per level, costs 50 chi and 5 STM points. If the attack is successful the character should roll on the Ki critical strike table and apply those penalties to the enemy. This is only usable twice per battle. This cannot be picked until level 5. It is also non-counterable. Holy Ocarina: An attack thought by some as being childish, but having very lasting effects. A Konackan forms a small ball of energy in his hands and says a couple incantations. The energy ball then becomes a ocarina which the konackan can play 2 songs. The Song of Destruction and the Song of Slumber. The Song of Destruction is pretty self explanitory, it destroys stuff with a vengence. Its takes a couple notes for it to work, and every one except the player (the konackan) has to roll a d20, 14 up. If they fail the roll, this will cause them to go into a trance until the song ends, when they are racked with immense pain, 10d6*25. The Song of Slumber can be just as effective, because it causes anyone who hears it except the player (the konackan) to fall asleep on a savings throw like the Song of Destruction. Roll a d20, 14 up. If they fail the roll, they will fall asleep for 1d(user's apr). From there, you can do whatever. If you attack, they will wake up 50% faster (half of what you rolled). Both these songs cost 75 ki (to create the ocarina). However, the Song of Destruction costs 5 stm to play, due to the length and difficulty of the song. The Song of Slumber only costs 3 stm. Can be picked at level 8. Konackan Bubble: This move is a protective shield that is stronger then any other known. When this shield is up the character cannot be damaged by any sort of attack. This shield is also immune to attacks that are shield piercing. The Konackan plays his Ocarina while this is up. They character cannot attack in any sort of way (except by using the Holy Ocarina) while this shield is up. This attack costs 50 ki per action it is up. It cannot be chosen until level 5.